Suggestion Page
by Eeba Joller
Summary: If you have an idea in mind that you would like me to write, PM me or leave a review! NO SMUT
1. Suggestions

Alright this is my suggestion page! If you have any suggestions leave a review and I'll do the best I can. (I really need some ideas) NO SMUT


	2. Chapter 1

**This is based of of the prompt I got from Flashy.Arrows, Thanks for the amazing prompt!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly own non of these characters, just the plot.**

 **Late.**

Joe's POV

"Dammit." I hear Singh manage to mumble out of his mouth once he realizes that Barry is not in his usually spot in his lab. "Can I help you with something Captain." "Uh, yeah, I could really use a forensic scientist. The Miller case should be his top priority" Yeah, I think saving the city from this weeks meta should be more important, I think to myself. "I mean seriously, I need my forensic scientist Joe!" He's practically yelling now. "I know, I know. But what about the new guy, Sulivan." "Joe, I need a GOOD scientist. One that doesn't take 6 days to finish a case." Yeesh that was a bit harsh. "Alright I'll get on him about showing up a bit earlier" "Thank you." He may be pissed at Barry now, but he knows that he can't go without his forensic scientist. Then those ear piercing sirens go off. Alerting us of a new meta.

"Alright everyone, lets go." Singh demands. I grab my gun and put on and adjust my vest. Once I get into the car and turn on the iconic flashing lights, I see a short burst of red. Signaling that Barry must have got the message of the location of this weeks meta. I call Iris back at Star Labs to see what we're up against. "Alright, what do we got." "Well, she was not impacted by the particle accelerator. She was a Gemologist, and a good one too. But while investigating radioactive rocks surrounding a nuclear plant, there was an explosion. She disappeared for three years. Her family thought she was dead. Cisco believes that her powers come from a kryptonite rock that directly impacted her nervous system during the explosion." How is she still alive?" We don't know, we just have to remove the rock in order for her powers to be contained." "Okay, keep me informed." "Love you dad, stay safe." "Always do." And with that I ended the call.

As I turned onto West Avenue Street, I am greeted to find Barry already racing around her, trying to keep her contained. But she sends a jolt of electricity his way, stopping him in his tracks. Cisco sends three jolts of the same form of energy. Distracting her, while Barry runs behind her and phasing through the gem. She falls, but does not give up. With one last jolt of energy, she sends Barry flying backwards. And then falls herself. Cisco does the honor of cuffing her with the meta-human cuffs. Shortly after Officer Jacks shouts, "The Flash is down!" Before rushing to his side. I do the same. After taking his pulse, I realize that the jolt of electricity must have hit him harder than we thought.

I check his airway, but realize he's not breathing. "Take off his mask!" Officers suggest. But before I can protest Singh rips off the mask. And his jaw drops down to the ground. "Move aside!" Cisco demands as he begins to take charge. He is talking to Caitlin on the other half of his com. "Everyone step back!" He demands as Barry's chest jolts upwards after receiving the first shock. The first shock rolls into the second, then third, until finnaly he has a pulse. Cisco and I pick him up, and breach him to Star Labs.

Singh's POV

What. The. Hell. I thought I knew everything there is to know about Barry Allen. Turns out I don't even know half of it. How did I not notice? I was a detective for 5 years before becoming a Captain. The constant tardiness. All those "sick" days. I mean seriously, how did I not find it suspicious that he can get 28 pages of paperwork done in less than 15 minutes. I need to know if I'm dreaming or not, and rush to wear Barry has that "internship" at Star Labs. Is that like his headquarters? What ever, I just need to know that Barry Allen is alive.

Caitlin's POV

Oh gosh, this is all my fault I should have gone with them. Killer Frost could have hit the gem with an ice blast instead of Barry getting so close. I set that aside and focus on my patient. "Alright, he was hit at direct impact to the heart. But, after resuscitating him he seems to be stable." I explain to a frantic Iris. "Thanks again Caitlin." "Anytime. He should wake up in anywhere from 10 minutes to 10 hours." "Thank you." And with that I leave the room, and continue to contemplate my Killer Frost situation when Barry and Joe's boss bursts threw the door. "Is Barry here" Did Barry tell him he's the Flash? "Um," I start but am cut off by Singh saying "I know he's the Flash." And holds up Barry's mask. "He's in the next room over."

Captains Singhs POV

After being addressed by the woman up front, I walk into Barry's room. Where he is on a hospital bed, with multiple needles poking out of him. I am greeted by his wife Iris, who was just as shocked to see me as the woman up front. "I know he is the Flash." "You were the one who pulled off his mask." She states, gesturing towards the scarlett mask. "Yes I was." But, then I hear a shaky voice question, "Singh?" It's Allen. "Hey" I say kneeling down to his bed. "I'll leave you two alone" Iris says leaving the room. "So, your the Flash." I state. "The one and only." He amusingly says. "Well, your off the hook for your tardiness but, I expect work to be done 10 times faster than normal." He chuckles before saying, "Will do."

 **Finnaly finished this after 3 hours of hard work! Thanks again for the suggestion Flashy.Arrows! And no I'm not crazy for posting this at 1:00 I the morning, just sleep deprived. Anyways thanks for reading and wear your seatbelt!**

 **-Eeba**


End file.
